hypermen_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Stormhayle (Earth-1)
Drake Stormhayle was an antihero operating in Paradise City and a member of the Hypermen. He was played by Roll20 user 'Kain '''during the Hypermen: Rebirth campaign. Powers and Abilities Drake possessed the Reality Gauntlet, a cosmic artifact that gave him a wide array of powers, including enhanced strenght, speed, teleportation, mind control and the ability to slowly decay one's soul. He was also functionally immortal as long as his "anchor", Squire, remains alive, and could not age thanks to a curse in the Stormhayle lineage. It is strongly implied that Drake was way more powerful than he showed himself to be, so his true potential is still a mistery. Personality Drake was snarky and sarcastic, often reacting to villains with a snide comment or joke. He was extremely pragmatic in his approach to crimefighting, and Paladin often had to stop him from simply killing all bad guys with his gauntlet. He had a weak spot for booze and marijuana. But his bad boy persona was contrasted by his feelings for Squire, whom he has a strong crush on and was the reason he joined the Hypermen in the first place. Biography Early Life Drake didn't have a good start in life. He was raised by Kain Stormhayle, where he was tortured and assaulted constantly in an attempt for him to manifest his power, which resulted in nothing but failure. Eventually, while being sick of the failure that young Drake represented, Kain casted his son into The Pit Between Worlds in order for him to either die or return empowered. The Manifestation of the Gauntlet After falling for longer than he could remember, Drake was able to talk with the ghost of his mother, which told him that, after seeing how much he fought against the Indoctrination of his father, proved himself worthy of being the next holder of the Reality Gauntlet. Such would help him return to the exact point in time where his father casted him away. The Battle at Stormhayle Manor Drake Stormhayle returned to the manor, at the next second his father threw him into The Pit Between Worlds to bring forth the vindication that years of abuse had built up in him, the battle almost destroyed the house, leaving both Drake and Kain wounded to the point that the match could be considered a draw, after this Drake would vanish from his home, hellbent on never setting foot in the accursed Stormhayle Manor again. Moving to Paradise City After mastering some of the powers of his Gauntlet, Drake decided that it would be nice to settle in Paradise, but since he didn't know how to actually get to such a place the next best thing would be Paradise City, the home of the most criminally insane, so very close to home in his mind. The Quest for the Youngest Stormhayle Years later Drake was already a super in his own mind, he didn't quite use his powers to make fortune or buy a better house, or anything really. But that would change when he started to feel the effects of what appeared to be his father desecrating the body of his mother for another experimentation, a brother, with the idea that this might cause trouble Drake returned to Stormhayle Manor to investigate, and met with his father once again, and his brother, Vlad Stormhayle. Drake's ultimatum to Kain seemed to be a little late, as the father had already deemed the son a failure, and casted into him the Old Curse of the Blood, turning the four-years old into a vampire, a killing machine that almost costed both their lives. After this traumatic event Drake retreated back to Paradise City. Return to Paradise City Chronically depressed, unable to help others again and witnessing the world he was suposed to protect starting to rot into an age of crime and decay Drake was starting to feel like his existance was a burden to himself, and set off to find purpose in the heroic society of Paradise City, but even that seemed to make things worse, as the heroes seemed to be unwelcoming, with deep scars from many wars and conflict, enough to see no reason to show any warm feeling to Drake. Meeting Percival Bertrand During one of Drake's attempts to die he met Percival Bertrand, a boy that seemed to have a pretty normal life, but unknown to him there was something, a power deep within the boy's body that would eventually awaken, somehow Drake could see himself in the kid, or what he could have been if a better familly was given to him. But at the same time there was something else, and he really wanted to find out what that was about. In light of this new bright light Drake decided to use his powers to insert himself into the Percy's life in the most logical way possible: Drake decided to go to school. School and Why it Sucks Drake was a bit too old to actually stay there for long, but he was able to strike a friendship with the freshmen percy with rather ease, not even needing to use his power to manipulate the boy into befriending him, soon they were almost unable to be separated, confinding in eachother some secrets, like the fact Percy has some unhealthy obsession over Paladin and buys too many action figures of him, but Drake hardly gives away much info on himself, trying to get more info than actually giving it. Paladin vs Drake After months of friendship with Percy, Drake had the chance to meet his uncle, it wasn't a problem until they were face-to-face, because inside the uncle was nothing less than the same power that Percy had, but awakened, his uncle was Paladin, Percy's hero was his family, and he felt that the Stormhayle was trouble the second they exchanged looks. A day after their formal meeting Drake was confronted by the caped boyscout about his intentions with his nephew, but that conversation went so bad that Paladin and the young Stormhayle fought each other in a violent brawl over the Boy's explosive temper. The result of such a fight is ''unknown. Drake's Failure After the fight with Paladin, Drake decided to keep a bit of distance from Percy, not because it was asked, but he felt like a danger to them both, and wished to just disappear and make everyone's life a bit more happy, but then the Stormhayle would see the police being sent to their school, and in his mind it was something that could have happened to Percy. After arriving at the school it was a very ugly scenario, one of the bullies that used to make Percival's life a living hell got what he deserved, thrown into the other side of the school through the walls by a single punch, he was alive, but that meant that Drake failed to be there to protect the boy from this. How to Make a Villain in Three Easy Steps Drake teleported to Percy's house, he was there, hiding away, his mother welcomed the Stormhayle and told what happened and how scared her son was, and that his uncle was already on the way, meaning he had little time to actually talk with the boy and reveal about his own powers. Once in Percy's room Drake decided to reveal that he knew about the power and set off to protect him from everything, everyone, even from his own powers. But that made the boy seem unenthusiastic about it, he was frustrated from having almost killed a person, he lashed out at Drake, saying things that held no meaning in the grand scheme of things, but for Drake? Every word he ever spoke to him had a meaning, and could create more reactions than intended. He left the house bumping into Paladin on the way out, their little exchange just making things worse as the Stormhayle went back into hiding The Mad God is Born Once in a subway, Drake was found by some bullies of his school, they wanted to make fun of him for helping the new freak of school. Drake laughed at them for trying to come make fun of him at the right time, and that they would be better not even trying to lay down a single joke, such mockery made them lash out and a fight broke out, which left him on the floor as he kept laughing, getting more maniacal to the point that he got up, gauntlet manifested and with a decision made. Drake erased the bullies from existance, turning them to dust. The Fight for Existance Drake Stormhayle was born and groomed to be the pride of the Stormhayle family, lived his life knowing that without power he would have no claim and no use to the bloodline, and once he was given Reality Gauntlet the cosmic powers of reality would spit in his face left and right, and then the youth decided to spit back. He made The Pit Between Worlds leak into reality, destroying it wherever his presence was at the moment, such a thing took the attention of Paladin and his new apprentice, A new boy-wonder named Squire. They fought against all odds and the result of such a battle is still unknown, but Paladin says that his sidekick defeated The Mad God alone, and that the scars of their battle are everywhere, but no one is able to see it. See Also *Paladin *Squire *Crimson Dawn Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Hypermen Members Category:PCs